my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katachi Tenryoku
This is a character made by DSK-Clover. Everything related to his story is mostly his ideas with the exceptions of canon characters. Katachi Tenryoku '(点力 形 ''Tenryoku Katachi) also known as 'The Double P Hero: Default Shaping '(ダブルPヒーロー | デフォルト シェイピング Daburu Pi Hiiroo | Deforuto Sheipingu), is a student in U.A Highschool., 28 years after Izuku Midoriya graduated from U.A., in Class 1-B, training to be a Pro Hero. He is the son of the deceased Hero, Shaper and the nephew of Momo Yaoyorozu. Appearance Katachi's hair is a light blue in color and it always stands up when he wakes up but it goes down to smooth after some time. His hair is quite long reaching his shoulders and covering one of his eyes. He is always seen with headphones around his neck. His school uniform is worn the same as everyone except that he spraypainted his father's Hero name at the back of his vest. His Hero Costume consists of a red visor with a blue shirt and pants. His wrists have wristbands with a jew in the middle allowing him to create his shapes easier. He has a communicator that allows him to communicate and it tells him how close he is to his limit of shapes created. His casual clothes consist of usually black colored Sport's brand clothes with a blank windbreaker and pants, his shoes are usually gray in color. Personality Katachi has an anger control problem, blowing up in class whenever someone reaches his tolerance level and may even use his quirk recklessly in rage. However, over the years he has learnt to control his anger. Katachi is a self-sacrificial person, just like his father, he would go past his limit to save people despite his quirk being able to kill him if used enough. Katachi also hates the sight of his friends in danger, when Sen Koukabe got hit with a Quirk Destroying Blast by Satsujin Gai, Katachi had enraged and had a fight with the villain the nearly killed him with the villain unfortunately fleeing. He seems to vent his anger with raps as he was caught by Nido Ashige as he was dissing the villain in his dorm. History Katachi's father died during Hero duty when he was only 4 years old, right when his quirk developed. This crushed him as his father had promised to come back to celebrate his birthday, that's right, his father passed during his birthday. Since then, he had always considered his birth date to be a curse after he nearly crushed his class with a giant cubic block made from his quirk, a year after his father deceased. Due to his father's self-sacrifice, he decided to follow his father's shoes and become a Hero just like him which is why he has a lot of similarities with his father's quirk. When preparing for the Entrance Exam, it had been revealed that his father had relations with U.A., asking them to let his son in to practice and become a Hero in his will, which Momo Yaoyorozu accepted, letting Katachi into the Recommended's Entrance Exam once he turned 15. Abilities '''Pitching Ability: '''Katachi was in his middle school's baseball team as a pitcher, this let him improve his pitching skills and as of now, he has one of the best throws in his school, even outbeating third years and getting his team one point in the Hero Course Quirk Games. '''Rapping Skills: '''Katachi had always been a fan of rap, thus him making his own raps and even diss tracks against people he dislikes, his skills are quite fantastic and due to this, it gave him the skill to talk fast, even though it makes some of his words misheard. Quirk: '''Shape Maker: (形状挿入 Keijou Sounyuu): Katachi's quirk allows him to create any shape in a blue color that color can be changed, rotated, modified. He can even create new shapes by grouping or make objects by shaping it. He usually uses his quirk to block opponents and use them as weapons but at times, he creates objects by reshaping it with his quirk. His quirk has a major consequence, if he uses it too much he will experience 'lag' and if he overexceeds his limit by too much, he will eventually explode which is how his father deceased. Supermoves: Double Wall (二重壁 Nijuukabe): Katachi and Sen both create a wall at the same time in all 4 directions, making opponents crash into it. Stats Equipment Shaping Wristbands: Katachi's wrists have wristbands on them, allowing him to create objects from there instead of having to use his hands on the ground. Relationship Family Momo Yaoyorozu Momo is Katachi's aunt who usually takes care of him when his parents aren't around, she made him a recommended since it would be easier to look after him and to follow her brother-in-law's will. Class 1-B Sen Koukabe He and Sen were friends since middle school who bonded easily with their blocking and defensive quirks, often on the same team, especially in the Cavalry Battle. Sen jumped in front of the Quirk Destroying Blast before it hit Katachi, causing him to lose his quirk. Battles and Events Quirk Apprehension Test: 1st Trivia * Katachi's Hero Name and Quirk was inspired by the Microsoft Program, PowerPoint. * Karma's worst subject is English * Karma's U.A. stats are as follows: ** Seat Number 14 ** 4th in his class's grades ** 3rd in the Sport's Festival * Karma's given name is a single kanji, 形 (''Katachi, ''Shape) and his given name is 点力, 点 (''Ten, ''Point) and 力 (''Chikara, ''Strength, Power). If their places were reversed, it'd mean PowerPoint.